When Green Eyes Turn Black
by MissEdnaShamrock
Summary: Sam has a vision of a young girls supernatural death. Just like any other hunt, he and Dean do their job to save her. But they find out some shocking news about this girl that'll change their lives and Sam can't get rid of the voices in his head.
1. The Voices in my Head

**Hey. This is my very first Supernatural fan fiction and I have an idea for the main plotline. Most of it will just turn up as I write, I have a vague idea for the plotline. I hope you like what I've got as this has been a thought in my head for a little while and I haven't yet seen any fics about it. I hope you enjoy! Any constructive criticism welcome, just nothing said in a harsh way, please.**

**_Title: _When Green Eyes Turn Black**

**_Author: _Edna**

**_Set:_ Sometime in Season 2 when Sam still has his visions.**

**_Summary: _Sam has a vision of a young girls supernatural death. Just like any other hunt, he and Dean do their job to save her. However, this girl takes the life of one of the brothers to a whole new level and Sam realises he's in danger when he can't get rid of the voices in his head.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: These boys are only mine in naughty dreams.**

* * *

"_Saaaaammmmmyyyy……"_

A taunting, high voiced, woman called out in an almost childlike way. Echoing lightly, her voice only heard by Sam in the dead of night against the howling wind outside.

"_Oh Saaaaaaammmmmmyyyy…."_

Even though he was asleep, this eerie voice was so clear. And it was calling to him…why was it calling to him in such a taunting and spooky way? Who was this woman? And most important of all…was this a premonition?

It didn't feel like a premonition…Sam subconsciously frowned as he slept, hearing this voice in his head. This voice…whoever it was…was calling to him. In an evil yet childlike way.

"_I know you're in there, Sammy. I know you can hear me…"_

A manic giggling pursued, psychotically. The voice was scary and eerie…each word was on a high and different tone. Patronising. Even though he slept, Sam was immediately in defence, worried as to who or what was in his head.

"Who are you?" Sam whispered and mumbled, in a very low volume. However, the voice in his head heard him loud and clear…

"_Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies…"_

It was such a wicked voice. Sam was of no sound mind, being asleep and all, but he still wondered who she was. Sam saw nothing. There were no images racking through his brain; only that woman's voice. Her voice echoing in his head and there was no answer as to why she called to him. Sam instantly knew she was evil. There was definitely no question of that. It was all in a dream, yet Sam, in his dreamlike state, was following and thinking as clear as day. However, he was completely absorbed in his sleep.

All of a sudden, Sam saw something other than the pitch black of sleep.

* * *

_It was a house. An ordinary house, in the late evening. A girl, around 15 or 16 years old. She had dark, long, brunette hair, was of slim build and average white skin tone. She seemed in the house, alone as she had prepared a sandwich from the kitchen simply minding her own business. The TV was left on as she wandered in the sitting room, taking a short moment to glance at the news, and caught the weather. For her area, the weather was being reported for Ottumwa, Iowa. Not particularly interested in the whether, she grew bored and wandered around her darkened home, not a care in the world._

_The young girl softly stopped in her tracks, a frown on her face. She looked confused at first, only for a second or two. And then her expression changed to concern and seriousness. She looked afraid. Definitely no longer calm. The girl put her plate down on the kitchen side, moving her head as though hearing something in her home. She continued to look back and forth and all around, not knowing where to look._

"_Who are you?" she said in a steady, terrified and shaky voice, attempting to keep it steady. She turned her head rapidly to her left, expecting to find something or someone there. But there was no one. She looked to her right, making sure there was no one there. Although, things looked worse as she lifted her hand to the side of her head in desperation, swiftly walking into the living room._

_The young girl stopped as soon as she saw the TV and gasped. It was hissing with static, flicking about all over the place. Something wasn't right and she didn't know what was happening. She tried to calm herself down, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please," she whispered. "Just leave me alone."_

_She escaped the sight of the manic television and ran back into the kitchen, breathing rapidly. She was panicking, unable to escape the madness of whatever was happening to her. It seemed deeper than what Sam could suddenly see. He couldn't understand what was happening to her…_

_A glint of light caught her eye and froze to the spot. She eyed across the room, a carving knife, sliding out of the wooden block it was kept in. It wasn't paced out. It wasn't suspenseful or slow. It was a swift, sudden motion. The knife rushed through the air, with absolutely nothing holding it. At least nothing able to be proved by ordinary science._

_It was a sharp piercing through the young woman's gut, so forceful she slammed against the wall and she let out an unintentional scream. The knife went so deep to the handle, the blade was so long it had sliced through her back and wedged into the wall. _

_She hung there at deaths door, barely alive for moments after. Blinding pain throughout her stomach, barely able to support her feet on the floor. And after those final few seconds of torture…lights out…_"Sam!"

* * *

Sam's eyes whipped open and he found himself looking at the roof of the Impala. He was sweaty and breathing faster than normal, mainly from shock. He felt Dean's hand resting on his shoulder, a very slight grip on it, after waking Sam up. He gathered himself together and sat up, noticing it was late afternoon and they were still driving. Dean kept looking from Sam to the road, making sure he continued driving on the road yet with concern for Sam after yet another nightmare.

"You alright?" Dean asked, in a loud, commanding yet concerning way.

"Uhh," Sam mumbled, unsure whether he was ok. "Yeah."

"Another vision?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Yeah" Sam said, his breathing slightly raspy. He was confused. He remembered every little detail of that dream, including the voice in his head. It was worrying. This woman, whoever she was, was somehow in Sam's head. Who was she? A witch? It was a good possibility.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"This, this girl was in her home and she started panicking about something. She just starting freaking out, like she was hearing someone or something."

"What, like, voices in her head?" Dean asked.

Sam hesitated a second in thought. "Yeah," Sam said, frowning. That voice…was she hearing her?

"Then what happened?" Dean asked.

"She freaked out at the television going static, ran into the kitchen and a some kinda magic was possessing a knife and…it stabbed her."

"On its own?"

"Pinned her to the wall" Sam said.

"She died, right?" Dean guessed. "I mean, that's how all your freaky visions end."

"Yeah , she did." Sam said.

"Sounds like something we need to check out." Dean said. "You get where she lives?"

"Uhh, yeh" Sam said, putting pressure on his eyes in attempt to wake himself up a little more. "Ottumwa, Iowa."

"Alright" Deam mumbled. It was pretty much official. They were heading to Iowa.

Sam didn't think to tell Dean about the voice he'd heard. Sam wanted to be sure it wasn't a simple figment of a dream he'd had before the vision. Although it felt so real and clear and it wasn't as though it was anything new to Dean or Sam, things out of the ordinary. In fact, to them the out-of-ordinary _was ordinary!_

Unless that same voice was the thing freaking out that girl. Sam felt an odd connection to this girl, not like to any other person he'd had a vision of. Sam's immediate thoughts to this was perhaps she also heard this voice. Although, Sam didn't say anything to Dean. He didn't want Dean to worry any more than he already did. He could see Dean glancing at him every now and then, apprehensively, and it was understandable. No…Sam wanted to wait. See if the voice would come back again.

Sam put it to the back of his mind as he looked ahead, watching the sights go by as he and Dean drove along to Iowa. He told himself what he always thought every time they find a new job. Just another typical hunt.

But will it be a typical hunt? Or will it be life changing for one or maybe both of these brothers?

* * *

**What do you think? Is it one you'd like me to continue? I've asked a beta if they'd like to beta my story and I'd like to know if you think I need a beta. Please R&R. It'd realy make my day. Thanks!**

**Eddiex**


	2. Enter Katie

_**Title: **_**When Green Eyes Turn Black**

_**Author: **_**Edna**_**Summary: **_**Sam gets a vision of a young girls supernatural death. Just like any other hunt, he and Dean do their job to save her. However, this girl takes the life of one of the brothers to a whole new level and Sam realises he's in danger when he can't get rid of the voices in his head.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm more likely to earn money on the corners of the street and the red light district than get a few pennies for this! You're safe, Kripke!**

* * *

**Enter Katie**

Sam sat in the car as Dean got out to speak to Ash on the phone, pensively frowning as his mind was still on that voice he'd heard. It was nagging at him like crazy, freaking him out. Although, Sam didn't have much longer to think about it when Dean got back into the car.

"Ash is gunna call us back in about twenty minutes" Dean said, before scoffing his face with a double cheeseburger, something Sam was used to. What Sam wasn't used to and new it the instant Dean got in the car was the mixed smell garlic and onions. Sam grimaced and rolled down the window.

"Dude, that stinks" Sam commented softly.

"Yeah, but it's tasty" Dean said, not caring that his mouth was full of burger.

"And that's gross" Sam said, raising his eyebrows after seeing the sickening filling of Dean's mouth.

Dean frowned, partly and casually offended and decided to change the subject back to more serious issues. "Anyway," Sam looked up at him, smirking. It was obvious Dean was trying to change the subject, "Ash is looking up a profile of the girl now. He's calling in about twenty minutes."

"How's he gunna find her?" Sam asked.

"This is Ash we're talking about, you give him a bottle of whisky and he'll find out where Amelia Earhart disappeared to." Dean said. Sam gave a shrugging look on his face, accepting this was, in fact, Ash's character. "But for now, what do we do?"

"I don't know" Sam mumbled, absent minded.

"We can't just sit here," Dean said. "What if something's about to happen?"

"It won't, it happened at night" Sam said quietly and slightly emotionally. Dean was used to this, but it still made things a little awkward at times.

Dean's pocket started bursting out with sound as his phone jingled of the sound of a call. Dean answered, his voice unable to speak proper diction simply because he didn't care is mouth was full of cheese burger. Sam scrunched his nose in disgust wondering how the hell he got so many girls each week.

"How did you find her so fast?" Dean asked, surprised it took less than five minutes for him compared to twenty minutes.

"_I have my ways" _Ash said.

"You got her name?" Dean asked, his food finally down the hatch and easier to understand.

"_No," _Ash said. _"But I do have her street name but you'll have to find the right house"_

"Fine, what is it?" Dean demanded.

"_Westside Avenue, Ottumwa" _Ash said, proud of his speedy find. _"This girl matches the descriptions."_

"Thanks, Ash," Dean said, "but seriously, how'd you get it so fast?"

"_I looked up the schools in Ottumwa" _Ash said, sounding as though it was the easiest thing in the world. _"The special computer programme allows me to find people easy."_

Dean rolled his eyes, already annoyed with Ash showing off about something Dean didn't give a stuff about. "Thanks again, Ash." Dean hung up and put his phone back in his pocket as Sam asked curiously what Ash had said. "He found out what street she lives.

"That's it?" Sam asked, surprised that's all the information they have as Dean started the car and began to drive.

"Yeah" Dean said. "So it's up to you to find which is the right girl." They drove about half a mile along the road until Dean had clocked something. "Hey, man, I have no idea where Westside Avenue is."

Sam rolled his eyes as he reached into the glove compartment for the map of Iowa. "Seriously, dude, where the hell did you think you were going?" Sam asked as he searched the map of Ottumwa.

Sam eventually found Westside Avenue on the map and luckily it wasn't too far away. When Dean would most likely marry the car if he legally and literally could, Sam was getting sick of the road for one day. Dean drove slowly along the street, mainly waiting on Sam to recognise the house. Sam looked eagerly and attentively along every, checking if he recognised it.

"Did Ash even get the right street?" Sam asked impatiently.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You're the psychic freak" Dean retorted. Sam's expression of negativity in ever finding this house changed to an almost expressionless glare at Dean. However, this expression didn't last as Dean drove nearer the end of the street and behind him was a house Sam found familiar. Sam patted Dean's shoulder lightly and Dean glanced at Sam and then followed his eyesight, looking to his left out of the window. "That it?"

"Yeah" Sam replied, nodding. "That's right."

"Alright" Dean said, sitting up and about to get out of the car, however Sam grabbed his shoulder. Dean looked at him, questioningly. "What?"

"What time is it?" Sam asked. Dean frowned and pulled up the sleeve of his leather jacket to look at his watch. "1:30. Why?"

"She won't be home, it's Wednesday." Sam said.

"So?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So," Sam said, with emphasis and giving a little hint that Dean left part of his brain at the last motel. "it's a school day! She won't be home."

"If she was anything like me, she would be" Dean said, proudly and casually with a cheeky grin.

"Luckily, there's only one of you, Dean" Sam said, Dean's smile slowly slipping from his face. "The world's already bothered enough."

Dean sent a supple glare at Sam. However, the only comeback Dean could make was to mimic Sam in a childlike manner. Sam snorted at his idiocy and changed the subject back to more serious matters. "So, what do you say we find a motel and then wait until she's home?"

Dean looked at Sam in agreement as he started the car in search for a motel.

* * *

"Needs some cleaning, but it'll do" Dean called out from the bathroom as Sam was sat on his bed with his laptop. Dean came out from the bathroom and stood by the doorway.

"Since when were you so paranoid about hygiene? You virtually bathe in demon blood, Dean" Sam said, noticing Dean's new interest it dirt.

"Only way to shower!" Dean played along, with mischievous grin as he looked out of the window. "So, when does this chick get off school?"

"Probably about three or four" Sam answered. "Ash say how old she is?"

"Nope." Dean replied. "How old do you think she is?"

Sam raised his eyes and forehead and pouted his lips in calculation. "Around 15 or 16. Or maybe even 18."

Dean smirked. "Eighteen, huh?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Sam knew this only too well, once Dean sets his mind on something, he's either going kill it, eat it or have sex with it. Sometimes all three to the same thing and not specifically in that order. "Dude, she looks more sixteen than eighteen. Don't get your hopes up."

Dean's face fell, looking disappointed. A few moments went by, Sam was still fiddling with his laptop which had suddenly decided to come down with a virus during their last hunt. He was attempting to clear it out, partly to get his laptop working again but mostly to keep his mind from worrying about the voice he had heard earlier. Dean noticed the look on Sam's face. Even though Sam was preoccupied, he was still worrying about it in the back of his mind. Dean's facial expression turned to concern, knowing he should bring up one of the dreaded chick flick moments.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said, his voice calm and comforting, "you ok?"

Sam looked up at him, his eyes wide and innocent. He nodded lightly, "Yeah."

Dean hovered. He sighed with awkwardness and looked down, not sure what to say. He knew Sam wasn't ok. He knew that only too well, but Dean let it pass.

"Well, why don't you head over to the house and I'll go find what I can on any other weird, freaky ass things going on over here." he asked.

Sam frowned. "You? Research? Instead of a girl?" Dean looked blankly at him. "You _never_ miss a chance for a girl."

Dean sighed. "Well, if she is underage, I really, _really_ don't want to be tempted."

Sam laughed at him and his so called 'needs' for womanly company. It often amused Sam when Dean was like this. And yet other times, it just freaked him out on how far Dean would go into detail.

"Alright, I'll go over. I'm gunna need the car though." Sam said, grasping his chance to finally drive again.

Dean looked protective at the thought of the Impala missing from his sight. He eventually sighed. "Alright, fine, but if she's damaged in any way-"

"I know, I know," Sam said, rolling his eyes and sitting up as he shut down his laptop. "I'll head off and wait in the street. See if she comes along or not."

"That sounds vaguely creepy, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt" Dean quickly added as Sam walked out of the door, rolling his eyes as he walked out.

* * *

Sam sat in the Impala for about half an hour with nothing to listen to but Dean's old cassette tapes. Halfway through Metallica, Sam sat up as he saw a girl walking in the street carrying a bag. A schoolbag. It was the girl Sam had seen in his vision. There she was, walking along the street, not knowing the fate that awaited her. But not if Sam could help it.

He waited for about ten minutes before appearing at her door. He wasn't exactly dressed appropriately for posing as an FBI agent nor was he able to come up with a plan to make himself believable. It was always so much easier when there was an investigation.

Sam thought of an idea to get this on a roll, to make it believable. Sam drove the car from the end of the street and parked rather messily in the road outside her house. Sam got out of the car and walked to the front to lift the hood. He took a good look at it and tinkled here and there. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it however when Sam went to start it up again, sure enough, she wouldn't start. Sam smiled to himself, not quite sure what he had done to make her faulty. But it was what he wanted to do. As Sam got back out of the car, Sam thought about how pissed his brother was going to be. "Sorry, Dean" Sam mumbled to himself, although he didn't exactly give a toss. It was a fast and easy reason to go into the house.

"Hi" Sam said, awkwardly as the young girl appeared at the door. She looked at Sam with a suspicious frown, not exactly a nice girl to strangers. "My name is Sam Yerrell, my car's broken down just outside your house. I was just wondering…"

Sam trailed off by the atmosphere in the air of this girl. She was different to many people Sam had met. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something about this girl…

"Yeah?" she hinted to him he'd stopped talking. She wasn't exactly most polite. Then again, a random stranger's turned up at her doorstep and asking for help, on some level, any normal person would be suspicious.

"Uhh, I'm sorry" Sam laughed at himself, subtly. "Um, is your mom at home?"

"No." She said. She eyed Sam, temperamentally which made Sam lightly uneasy. At it also confused him as to why he was uneasy around her. Normally, the answer to this would be that she was evil. But somehow, that wasn't it.

"Uh, ok" Sam said in reply. "How about your dad?"

"I've never met my dad" she replied. Sam sighed. God, this girl is difficult.

"Ok," Sam said. "Ok, I won't bother you anymore, then. Thank you."

Sam turned away, trying to think of another way to get into that house. He made his way down the steps, thinking and frowning however his thoughts were interrupted when he opened the door of the Impala, not quite sure what to do now.

"Hey,"

Sam turned around to find her halfway down the steps. Sam frowned in question, wondering what she was calling him for. She hesitated for a few seconds. "You need a phone?"

Sam put down his foot, balancing himself as he turned around, still frowning and his mouth hanging open. "Yeah."

The girl leaned forward before heading back up the stairs, looking strict at Sam. "Come on."

Sam obeyed and followed her into her home. He walked in, awkwardly like most people are when walking into anybody's home. The girl directed Sam to he kitchen and unsurprisingly, Sam had seen it before in his vision.

"I'm Katie, by the way" she mentioned. It was only then that it dawned on Sam that he hadn't known her name. "Katie Michaels. The phone's there, I'll be right back."

Sam watched her leave the kitchen and turned around the corner into another room until she was out of sight. Sam picked up the phone and immediately dialled in Dean's number.

"Dean, I'm in" Sam said down the phone.

"_She alone?" _Dean asked.

"Yeah, her name's Katie." Sam replied, in a hushed tone. "No one else is here and probably won't be until dark."

"_Like in your vision" _Dean said.

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"_In the local library" _Dean said.

"And?"

"_Nothing" _Dean said. _"Absolute zilch has happened in this town or house, not even recently. Whatever it is, it's pinpointing on her or something along those lines. Anything weird about her?"_

"Yeah, she's…" Sam trailed off again, thinking. "She's different."

"_Different?" _Dean asked. _"Different how?"_

"There's something about her…" Sam said, unable to explain. "It's not an evil, demonic thing though, I just get a weird presence about her."

"_Why don't you use the EMF detector?" _Dean asked.

"I don't have it with me." Sam replied, realising he was running out of time to continue talking, unsure of when Katie would be back. "Look, I gotta go. I'll try and keep you updated."

Sam hung up and waited for Katie to return. She appeared around a minute or two into the kitchen, a strict frown on her brow, intimidating. Sam could immediately tell she wouldn't allow herself to be pushed around in school.

"You call anyone?" she asked, politely asking Sam to move as he made her way around the kitchen, in the middle of washing up and tidying around the sink. Sam wandered out of the way and looked around, his back away from Katie.

"Yeah, my brother."

"He good with cars?" she asked, making conversation.

"Yeah, it's his car." Sam said. "He's going to be so pissed."

"So, uhh…" Katie said, a little hesitation, "what happened to your car?"

"I was just driving along" Sam lied. "I'm new to this area, don't really know anyone and it just broke down outside your house."

"Really?" Katie said and not in a questioning way. Sam turned around and suddenly became alarmed, the smile wiped from his face.

"Woah, what's-" Sam said, his eyes fixated on the knife Katie was holding. The same knife Sam had seen in his vision.

"You think I'm gunna believe that bull about your car breaking down? I saw you parked at the end of the street!" Katie said, her voice raised. "And I heard that phone call." Sam couldn't think of anything to say. All he could think was: _crap._

"Start talking," Katie said, her eyebrows raised in a demanding way.

* * *

**A little cliffy there. But the question is: who exactly **_**is **_**Katie Michaels?? All will be revealed :D**

**Please R&R. I'd love to know how I'm doing and any **_**constructive**_** criticism would be appreciated if you have any. Thank you!!**


End file.
